Let the Music Play
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Ten Loveless drabbles for a challenge I wanted to try since it seemed like fun. Was hoping it could get me out of my slump.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs, or Loveless

A/N: Okay, so I decided I wanted to attempt to do a challenge. It took forever, but I finally thought of a fandom I wanted to use: Loveless! Yes, I shall try my hand at a Loveless thing because I want to try a challenge. I will most likely cheat, but I will try not to!

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

0000000

**1. (It's) Hairspray - ****James Marsden**

"What gives a girl, power and punch? Is it charm, is it poise, no it's hairspray!"

"Ritsuka, I had no idea you liked musicals," Soubi teased, highly amused as he entered Ritsuka's room through the balcony.

Ritsuka perked up and spun around to face the older man. He blushed before mumbling, "Yuiko asked me to watch it... I think it's pretty good..." The small boy returned his attention to the screen, watching as Corny Collins continued to flirt with the dancing girls.

Soubi chuckled. Walking over, the blond sat down behind Ritsuka and pulled the child into his lap. "Do you mind starting the movie over so I can watch with you?" he asked.

Ritsuka scowled and shook his head, "It's almost over, you'll have to wait until it ends... I can let you borrow it if you want."

"Only if you promise to watch it with me, Ritsuka-kun," Soubi whispered, holder the younger boy closer.

**2. Ladies' Choice - Zac Effron**

"Oh, they're so cute!"

"Don't you just want to hug them?"

"They look so adorable!"

Youji smirked as he listened to the high school girls squeal about him and Natsuo. He glanced over at the pink-haired boy, unsurprised that his fighter had the same mischievous glint in his eyes as well. With a small wink, the older boy led the way over to the fan-girls. It was fun to flirt, especially when the girls bought him and Natsuo new things. After all, the Zero boys weren't above playing "cute" if it meant free candy and toys.

**3. Man Meets Boy - Fefe Dobson**

Ritsuka lay in his bed, crying into his pillows. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, how he could have trusted Soubi so much. The phone began to ring, alerting him to a new text. For one brief second the black-haired boy hoped it was Soubi, calling to apologize. It was Yuiko.

"Ritsuka-kun? Yuiko wants to know if Ritsuka-kun is okay, since Ritsuka-kun wasn't at school today... Yuiko hopes Ritsuka-kun is still her friend, and wants him to know that she's here if he's not okay..."

A small whimper escaped as Ritsuka threw the phone at the wall. He knew he should be grateful for a friend like Yuiko, but right now the only person he wanted to see was Soubi.

Ritsuka reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, ashamed when he felt no ears. He was stupid to have trusted Soubi...

**4. Viridian City - ****Pokemon**** Soundtrack**

"We're on the road to the Seven Moons School!" Ritsuka exclaimed, pointing into the distant horizon. He felt he was ready to face the challenges that awaited him at the school, after all, he and Soubi had been in plenty of battles already and it was clear they were more than strong enough to fight off any enemies. Ritsuka had been uncharacteristically happy after he found out about the school, he was one step closer to finding out about Seimei's death.

Soubi smiled as he watched the small boy bounce around. "Are you sure you're up to this, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka turned, flashing the older man a smile. "Positive!"

**5. Bop to the Top - Lucas Grabeel and Ashly Tisdale**

"I can't believe this," Ritsuka hissed, quickly throwing on a sparkly shirt and a black hat. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Yuiko giggled, twirling in her long dress. "Why, doesn't Ritsuka-kun think going out for the talent show will be fun?" she asked.

Ritsuka scowled, "Not performing "Bop to the Top!""

Yuiko only giggled again before pulling the smaller child out onto the stage.

**6. Love Me For Me - Ashly Tisdale**

Ritsuka stood before the mirror, studying his reflection intently. Though he hated to admit it, he was starting to look more and more like Seimei with each passing year. The black-haired boy sighed. He knew he was being silly, but after meeting Soubi he had begun to wish he could rid everything about his features that could remind the older man of his brother. It was bad enough that Soubi only played with Ritsuka because Seimei had told him to, he didn't need become a replacement for his brother as well. Though he doubted that was what he was to Soubi, the young boy still had the feeling that if he began to look like his brother Soubi would forget "Ritsuka" and think only of "Seimei" while they hung out, and he hated it.

**7. This Is Such A Pity - Weezer**

Ritsuka scowled, glaring at the two boys standing in front of him. The Zero pair had decided to come visit him at school and promptly began to tease Yuiko. Ritsuka couldn't allow that.

"Oh come on Ritsuka, don't you think she's an idiot as well?" Youji scoffed, pointing to where Yuiko was hiding around the corner.

The black-haired boy seethed. "She's a better person than either of you!"

Natsuo laughed, "But that doesn't prove she's smart!"

"You should stop hanging out with her," Youji stated, "You can hang out with us if you want."

"Never!" Ritsuka yelled. Giving one last glare, he turned and stormed over to Yuiko.

**8. Walking on Sunshine - Ateens**

Yuiko grinned. It had taken forever, but she had finally gotten Ritsuka to go on a date with her. Of course, Ritsuka didn't know it was a date, but that was okay, as long as Yuiko knew it was. The pink-haired girl glanced over at her crush, elated just to be Ritsuka.

"So where should we go?" Ritsuka asked, "A movie? The park?"

Yukio shrugged. "Yuiko wants to go where ever Ritsuka-kun does."

"But shouldn't you know where you want to go? I don't think it's fair, I got to choose last time we hung out," Ritsuka pouted.

"As long as Yuiko's with Ritsuka-kun, it doesn't matter where we go," the pink-haired girl stated, smiling over at her friend and causing him to blush.

**9. Right Where You Want Me - ****Jesse McCartney**

Kio looked over at his best-friend, feeling his head spin just from being near him. It had always been like this when he was around Soubi, but the other man held no interest for him. He knew from the scars on Soubi's body that the other man was into BDSM, and it didn't exactly turn Kio off. Soubi knew that Kio was up for anything, but had never taken up the offer.

"Kio, you can stop staring now..."

Kio blinked, drawn away from his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Soubi." Silence engulfed the two again, and Kio once again began ponder his feelings for his friend. He decided that all he could do was wait for Soubi to make the first move, however long that would take. It didn't matter though, Soubi had Kio wrapped around his finger already.

**10. Jet Pack - ****Eve 6**

Yayoi could feel himself blushing, but kept his eyes trained on Ritsuka's. He hated himself for blushing, hated that he couldn't place exactly when his feelings of rivalry for Yuiko-san had turned to friendship with Ritsuka, and then a crush on the other boy. That hardly mattered now; his rival had wanted to talk to him about something, and Yayoi was determined not to lose any arguments that may arise. So far, however, the two had just been locked in a weird staring contest. Finally Ritsuka spoke.

"I know you like me, Yayoi-san," the black-haired boy calmly stated, causing Yayoi's blush to deepen.

"Do not," he snapped, breaking eye contact.

Ritsuka simply smirked.

0000000000

A/N: Ha, I love how if you take the second y out of "Yayoi" you get "Yaoi", hence the reason I decided to have him have a crush on Ritsuka. Gosh, this was harder than I thought it would be! I tried not to go over the limit, but refused to abandon a sentence (half the time I ended up deleting the last sentence I was on and ending it earlier so it made sense!). It doesn't count against me that I edited it, does it? I didn't add, just fixed the spelling a bit of the grammar.


End file.
